OS To Punish Me
by Hawkeen
Summary: 3xK fait son retour et se venge...


**Spoiler saison 3, épisode 6.**

**Petite note:**

**Le retour de 3xK. Alors je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve que 3xK est plutot '_gentil_' en tant que tueur en série. Je veux dire, si vous avez vu pas mal de films ou de séries, 3xK ce n'est quand même pas le pire, non ? Je me suis donc demandée comment et dans quelle situation il pourrait revenir et surtout je veux qu'il ait changé et qu'il soit plus méchant.**

**Attention cet OS est plutôt trash, je vous aurais prévenu :p . Et j'ai pas traduit le titre, car je voyais pas comment le traduire en fait xD**

* * *

><p><strong>[OS] To Punish Me...<strong>

Il savait qu'il referait surface un jour ou l'autre, un type comme lui ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir pour ne jamais revenir et laisser en vie la personne qui l'avait défié et avait été à deux doigts de l'envoyer en prison une bonne fois pour toute.

_Il avait ruiné son plan, il ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner.  
>Il se devait de ruiner sa vie.<em>

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il était dans une autre ville, à environ cinq cents kilomètre de là. Il avait été obligé de changer ses habitudes, il pensait que cela aurait suffit. En vérité, pendant un moment oui ça avait suffit. Il avait gouté délicieusement ce doux plaisir de tuer impunément. Les trois femmes qu'il avait tué n'y avait vu que du feu, mais Patricia Atkins était différente. Elle l'avait reconnu à partir du moment où elle avait posé son regard sur lui : oui c'était le Triple Killer.

Première fois qu'il échouait, première fois qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se fondre dans la masse et tromper sa victime. Et surtout la première fois depuis cette nuit dans cet hôtel qu'il avait failli perdre la partie. Oh bien sûr Patricia avait subit le même sort que les autres, elle était morte. Mais ça avait été brouillon, elle s'était bien battue et avait hurlé tout ce qu'elle avait dans les poumons.

Après une lutte acharnée et quelques bibelots reçus en pleine face, il avait été obligé de sortir son revolver. Première fois aussi qu'il en faisait usage. Sur les huit balles, il en avait tiré six. Une seule aurait suffit, mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter avant tellement il était en colère… Pas contre elle. Elle n'y était pour rien si elle l'avait reconnu. Mais contre lui… Cet homme qui avait manqué de foutre son plan en l'air à New-York. Il aurait dû le tuer ce soir là, cela lui aurait évité tout ces kilomètres pour se retrouver en bas de chez lui au volant de sa voiture, garée sur le parking donnant sur son appartement.

Il était 22h00 par cette belle nuit du mois de juillet. Il y avait du mouvement chez cet écrivain. Il était devant depuis assez longtemps pour l'avoir vu entrer. Il n'hésitait pas à monter pour régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute, tout ce qu'il cherchait en ce moment même c'était la façon la plus horrible de lui faire regretter son affront quelques mois plus tôt. Si seulement cette Patricia ne l'avait pas reconnu, si seulement sur cette foutue chaine de télévision il n'avait pas passé un reportage sur le triple Killer. Il n'en serait pas là ce soir.

Deux jours plus tôt, avant sa mésaventure avec cette femme, il en avait déjà repéré une autre. La trentaine, blonde, elle lui rappelait tellement sa mère, tellement il la détestait mais en même temps, il la fascinait. Au lieu de faire le poireau devant cet immeuble New-Yorkais il devrait être chez elle et lui régler son compte à elle aussi.

Tout en agrippant le volant comme si sa vie en dépendait il posa son regard sur le revolver qui gisait sur le siège conducteur, partiellement caché par le journal du jour. Il ferma les yeux et à la douce pensé de presser la détente sur cet homme le fit sourire, l'apaisa un instant quand il vit un taxi s'arrêter devant l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Il vit en descendre une jolie jeune fille, rousse. Avec un jeune homme à ses côtés.

Il sourit. Oui c'était la fille de cet écrivain et certainement le petit copain.  
>Bénis soit la presse pour le lui avoir dit dans un petit article.<p>

Depuis tout ce temps il avait gardé un œil sur l'avancement de cet écrivain à New-York. Achetant presque obsessionnellement tout les magazines le mentionnant. Alors qu'un soir il surfait sur le net pour se changer les idées, il avait lancé une recherche et il était tombé sur un site internet où ce jeune homme embrassait une fille. Quelques heures plus tard, la photo n'y était plus mais il avait eu les infos qu'il recherchait. Sa famille, cette petite rousse, était son point faible. Et s'il lui enlevait la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde ? S'il la tuait devant lui pour ensuite mettre fin à son calvaire avec une balle dans la tête.

Ce lieutenant de la police était aussi un problème. Katherine Beckett serait la suivante. Autant faire une pierre de coups, éliminer ce binôme. Ce qui rendrait un fier service a tout ses 'collègues' qui étaient dans l'ombre dans cette ville. Personne n'allait les pleurer de toute façon…

Il prit le revolver et le cacha dans la poche de sa veste. Il sortit de la voiture tranquillement n'arrivant pas à laisser son regard regarder autre chose que l'étage où cet homme vivait. Il allait faire ça de la plus simple des façons. Sonner, attendre… Et quand la porte s'ouvrirait la délivrance ultime en appuyant sur la gâchette.

Il traversa ensuite la route, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa voiture et entra dans l'immeuble. Il gravit les marches le plus lentement possible pour savourer cet instant le plus longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Bientôt sa vengeance sera terminée, bientôt il pourra retourner à ses affaires en sachant l'homme responsable de tout ça, six pieds sous terre.

Il se tenait devant la porte. Il entendait des voix, des rires. Ils n'étaient que trois. Il frappa ensuite à la porte et se recule d'un pas, prêt à dégainer l'arme qu'il tenait dans la main. Il entendit un _« j'arrive »_qui le fit sourire de plus belle. C'était lui et il allait ouvrir. Il vit la poignée se tourner si lentement qu'il l'aurait bien aidé à ouvrir cette putain de porte.

Enfin… Il le vit, se tenant debout devant lui. Il l'avait reconnu car son sourire s'effaça à la seconde où il avait posé son regard sur l'homme qui avait frappé. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté, ou ralenti. Il le vit se retourner et crier « Alexis, dans la chambre, maintenant ! » Il dégaina son arme et le pointa sur lui qui ferma la porte rapidement. Il l'entendait encore hurler. « Ashley, emmène-la… Allez dans la chambre et enfermez-vous ! ».

Un coup de feu retentit. Il entendit des hurlements, ils venaient de cette jeune fille et du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas atteint ce Richard Castle. Il tira encore une fois sur la porte et il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais il devait être de l'autre côté pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

Décidément ça allait plus difficile d'en finir que ce qu'il aurait pensé, mais ça faisait partie du jeu, il n'en attendait pas moins de sa part.

Il tira encore trois balles dans la porte. Plus aucun bruit, ni de cris. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. _« Sublime appartement »_pensa-t-il en voyant l'intérieur. Il regarda sur le sol et vit une trainée de sang partant vers la droite. Il l'avait touché et à cette idée, il sourit.

Il suivit la trainé et arriva dans un bureau c'est là qu'il le vit, adossé contre la bibliothèque, tapotant un numéro sur son portable. Il s'approcha de lui et pencha la tête vers la gauche. Il voulait voir qui il était en train d'appeler et ce n'était pas le 911. Il le regarda appuyer sur la petite touche verte pour prendre la ligne alors que sa respiration était saccadée à cause de la balle qu'il avait reçue un peu plus tôt.

Il avait mis le haut parleur.

- « Castle ? » Fit une voix féminine au bout du fil.

L'écrivain n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot. A la place il toussa et crachait du sang.

- « Castle ? » Répéta la voix qui se faisait inquiète.

Il déglutit difficilement et pu enfin prononcer quelques mots :

- « Kate… Il… est… »

C'était les seuls mots qui lui avaient laissé dire quand il pressa une nouvelle fois la détente et coupa la ligne. Il venait de lui tirer dans la jambe. De douleur l'écrivain hurla. A son cri il entendit sa fille l'appeler de la chambre. Il imaginait Ashley la retenir de force pour l'obliger à rester calfeutrer dans la chambre.

Il regarda avec plaisir sa victime souffrir et se battre pour respirer c'est alors que l'écrivain se pencha sur la droite et commença à ramper vers le salon, essayant en vain de fuir son agresseur. Ce dernier le suivit tranquillement avant de pointer son arme dans son dos et d'ajouter calmement : _« J'aurais dû te tuer la première fois ! »_. Il hésitait à presser la détente, il avait quelque chose de mieux pour lui. Il posa alors son arme sur la table du salon alors que Castle parcourait encore quelques centimètres en rampant.

3xK sortit de la poche de sa veste, une petite corde. Il s'en saisit fermement avec ses deux mains et l'étira violemment comme s'il testait sa solidité. Il se rapprocha de l'écrivain, posa ses pieds de par et d'autre de son dos. Il se baissa et passa lentement la corde autour du cou de sa victime.

- « Tu vois… Je n'ai pas perdu mes vieilles habitudes. J'ai juste dû les adapter... »

La corde autour de son cou obligea Castle à se mettre à genou.

_C'est incroyable comment une douleur violente et une mort proche peut subitement vous faire oublier d'autres blessures. _

Il essaya de faire glisser ses mains entre la corde et son cou, mais il serrait bien trop fort, il se sentait partir. Le peu de force qu'il avait disparaissait bien trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse changer la donne.

Il laissa ses bras glisser le long de son corps, il venait d'abandonner la bataille, se contentant de fixer les lumières devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, attendant enfin de perdre connaissance et de faire taire l'agonie qu'il subissait.

Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de se glisser lentement dans le lit de la mort, son agresseur lâcha prise et il s'affala sur le sol. Sa vue revenait mais c'était encore flou. Il entendait des bruits comme si deux personnes se battaient. Face contre terre, il n'avait pas la force de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour récupérer un maximum d'air alors qu'il voyait une petite rivière de sang passer juste devant lui.

Il entendit ensuite un bruit sourd qu'il pensait être un coup de feu, puis un silence effrayant s'en suivit.

_Est-ce qu'il était mort ?  
>Est-ce qu'il rêvait ?<br>Est-ce que c'était ça, la fin ? Ce sentiment étrange, ce silence presque effrayant, la douleur qui semble s'étouffer…_

Il s'accrochait comme il pouvait au peu de vie qui lui restait.

C'est alors qu'il cru entendre une voix l'appeler. Il sentit quelqu'un poser l'une de ses mains sur son épaule. Peu importe qui était ce _'quelqu'un'_il était en train de le mettre sur le dos.

- « Monsieur Castle ? »

Il sentit ensuite des doigts se poser sur sa carotide. Il entendait sa fille l'appeler, il su qu'elle était en pleure. Il le sentait mais il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ça devait être Ashley qui s'activait à côté de lui...

Après quelques secondes où il avait l'impression de flotter, il pu ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

Il pouvait à peine la voir, c'était comme si il était enfermé dans un brouillard étrange. Elle venait de s'agenouiller à ses côtés alors qu'Ashley avait posé ses mains sur l'une de ses blessures pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur dégager de la main de sa fille.  
>Il ressentait aussi ses tremblements.<p>

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement et prit sa veste qui était sur le canapé et s'en servit pour faire un garrot sur la blessure à sa jambe. Il serra de toutes ses forces pour rendre efficace ce qu'il avait entreprit puis reporta son attention sur la blessure au torse de l'écrivain. Il hésita un moment avant d'appuyer le plus fort possible déclenchant un cri de douleur de la part de Castle.

- « Tenez le coup ! Les secours ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! » Hurla Ashley, la voix tremblante.

Ashley le regarda impuissant lever sa main vers le visage trempée de larme de sa fille. Elle s'en saisit rapidement et la serra le plus fort possible. Calmement il caressa son visage. Il répétait sans cesse que ça allait aller, qu'il allait s'en sortir, que ce n'était rien, qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Alors qu'elle commençait à y croire la main de son père lâcha prise, son regard se figea. Il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus.

- « Papa ! » Hurla-t-elle, sa voix étranglée par des larmes.

Alexis plongea ensuite son regard dans celui d'Ashley, lui suppliant de faire quelque chose pour l'aider, le sauver, le ramener parmi eux. Mais il était démunit, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout ce sang l'effrayait, les pleures de sa petite amie, ce silence si pesant, les secours qui n'arrivaient pas...

Ils étaient…

Seuls.

Le souffle haletant, il se redressa subitement sur le lit. Son regard se perdait dans la chambre, il recherchait désespérément un repère, quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Il regarda son réveil : 3h21.

Il soupira et s'installa sur le bord de son lit en se frottant le visage avec ses deux mains comme pour repousser une nouvelle fois ce cauchemar qui l'assiégeait depuis cette nuit là.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'en remettre, revoyant sans arrêt cette scène, quand il a ouvert la porte et qu'il a vu cet homme sur son pallier.

Il prit plusieurs inspirations avant de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Ne pensant pas retrouver immédiatement le sommeil, il se leva, enfila rapidement une chemise et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds ne voulant réveiller personne.

Il fit un crochet par la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il se perdit quelques instants en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, essayant en vain de se reconstruire depuis cet évènement.

Il ouvrit sa chemise, face au miroir et regarda la cicatrice qui ornait à présent son torse, vestige de la balle qu'il avait reçu. Il pouvait encore s'imaginer sur le sol de son appartement cherchant sa respiration et lutter pour ne pas laisser la mort l'emporter.

Il baissa la tête puis il soupira, détournant son regard du miroir avant de se repasser de l'eau sur le visage.

Il quitta ensuite la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il se servit, les mains tremblantes, d'un verre d'eau qu'il avala presque d'une traite. Reprenant par la même occasion une respiration rapide. Il posa ensuite le verre et ses deux mains sur le plant de travail, baissa légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux.

_Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… C'est terminé. Respire… Respire… _

Après s'être rassuré comme il le pouvait, il rouvrit les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et entreprit de retourner dans sa chambre. Il effectua quelques pas quand son regard se posa sur une bouteille de Whisky. Il avait tellement besoin d'oublier cette nuit là mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ses souvenirs le hantaient, la peur que ça recommence, la peur d'abandonner sa fille. Il était effrayé tout simplement mais il n'avait pas le droit de montrer cette faiblesse, il se devait d'être fort.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi faible et être un jour, à son tour une victime.

Il s'approcha lentement de la bouteille jusqu'à pouvoir la saisir. Il s'imaginait s'oublier en avalant le contenu, ne plus penser à cette nuit là, ne plus voir ces images qui le poursuivaient peu importe s'il dormait où non. Cela occupait ses pensées 24 heures sur 24.

Il était épuisé.

Prenant conscience que ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution, pas maintenant en tout cas, il rangea la bouteille dans le bar.

Il entreprit de rejoindre sa chambre quand il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Il s'agissait de sa fille.

Il posa son regard sur elle et essaya de feindre une simple soif nocturne, tentant de cacher la raison qui l'avait poussé à se relever.

Mais quand il la vit, les yeux rougis et l'air fatigué. Il comprit.

Elle avait aussi fait un cauchemar, certainement le même genre que le sien.

Depuis les évènements de cette nuit là, il n'était pas retourné au 12ème district, il n'avait plus suivit une enquête avec Beckett, il n'avait plus le courage tellement il était rongé par la peur. Lui, le grand Richard Castle, le maitre du macabre, cloitré chez lui depuis cette nuit là.

Sans dire un mot elle se réfugia rapidement dans les bras de son père, cherchant le réconfort pour chasser cette vision qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis cette soirée : celle de son père, étendu sur le sol, mort.

Tout avait aussi changé pour elle. Ashley l'avait quitté. Cela pouvait se comprendre... Il avait été forcé d'abattre un homme. Bien sûr, c'était un tueur, le fameux et tristement célèbre : Triple killer. Mais cela n'effaçait pas le fait qu'il avait ôté la vie de quelqu'un même si cela avait permis de sauver celle de l'écrivain.

Il l'enlaça aussi de toutes ses forces.

En ayant sa fille contre lui il prit conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir en restant seul comme il l'avait fait de puis ce temps. Refusant même les visites de ses proches, que ce soit de Kate ou même des Gars.

Il avait longtemps dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide que ça allait. Mais la vérité et que s'il continuait comme ça, en refusant toute aide, il finirait par sombrer définitivement.

Il embrassa tendrement sa fille.

Il avait eu tellement peur cette nuit là.

Pas pour lui, non. Mais pour elle.


End file.
